Parenthood
Parenthood is a 1989 film starring Steve Martin, Tom Hulce, Rick Moranis, Martha Plimpton, Keanu Reeves, Jason Robards, Mary Steenburgen and Dianne Wiest, directed by Ron Howard, written by Lowell Ganz and Babaloo Mandel and produced by Brian Grazer. Plot Gil Buckman, a sales executive, is trying to balance his family and his career. When he finds out that his eldest son, Kevin, has emotional problems and needs therapy, and that his two younger children, daughter Taylor and youngest son Justin, both have issues as well, he begins to blame himself and questions his abilities as a father. When his wife, Karen, becomes pregnant with their fourth child, he is unsure he can handle it. Gil is also frustrated and fearful that the financial burdens of another child and office politics at work are turning him into the detached workaholic he despised his own father, Frank, for being. Humbled by family and work issues, Gil opens up to Frank about his doubts as a parent. Frank tells him that he worries too much, and the two have a reconciliation of sorts with Frank telling Gil that worry for one's children never ends. Gil's sister, Helen, is a divorced bank manager whose ex-husband wants nothing to do with their kids, Garry and Julie. Garry, who has just entered puberty, is quiet, withdrawn, and likes to be alone in his room with a mysterious paper bag. At first Helen worries that the bag contains drugs or alcohol, but it actually contains pornography. Julie is still in high school, but is not interested in her education. She and her boyfriend, Tod, get married, Julie becomes pregnant, and Tod moves into Helen's house. Helen asks Tod to talk with Garry, believing he would be more comfortable confiding to another male. Tod is able to reassure Garry that his obsession with girls and sex is normal for a boy his age, to Garry's relief. This also increases Helen's respect for Tod. Eventually, she supports Tod and her daughter's relationship to the extent that when Julie wants to break up with him, Helen orders her to face her fears and work on their relationship. Helen also starts dating Garry's science teacher, giving Garry a father figure he has long been without. Gil's other sister, Susan, is a middle school teacher married to a scientist, Nathan. They have a precocious daughter, Patty. Susan wants more children, but Nathan is more interested in their daughter's cognitive development. Susan lashes out by compromising her diaphragm as a plan to get pregnant against Nathan's wishes. She eventually gets so frustrated that she leaves him. Nathan eventually comes to one of her classes and serenades her to win her back, promising her he will try to change. Susan agrees to move back home. Larry, Gil's brother, is the black sheep of the family, but is Frank's favorite. Rather than settle into a career, he has drifted through life trying to cash in on get-rich-quick schemes. He has recently shown up, along with his biracial son, Cool (The result of a brief affair with a Las Vegas Showgirl), asking to borrow money from his father. It soon becomes apparent that Larry needs the money to pay off his gambling debts, or else he must pay with his life. Frank is disillusioned, but still loves him and tries to help. Frank refuses to bail him out completely, but offers to teach him the family business so he can take over for Frank, who has to put off retirement, and uses the income to pay off the debt. However, Larry instead suggests another get-rich-quick scheme which involves him going to Chile. Frank agrees to look after Cool, knowing that Larry will most likely never return. The family is reunited at the hospital when Helen gives birth to a baby girl. Frank holds his grandson, Cool. Tod and Julie are together, raising their son. Susan is visibly pregnant. Gil and Karen are now the parents of four. __FORCETOC__ Category:1989 films Category:August 1989 films Category:English-language films Category:American films